Captain Salazar
Captain Armando Salazar is a LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigure introduced in 2017. Salazar is exclusive to 71042 The Silent Mary. Description Salazar's Minifigure has a transparent head piece with detailed white printing to represent charred skin and an angry facial expression and ghostly light blue eyes . Salazar also includes a black hairpiece designed to appear as though it is floating underwater, which is currently exclusive to his Minifigure. Salazar's torso and arms are dark stone grey with white hands. Despite appearing with multiple medals in the film, only one medal appears on Salazar's torso printing. Salazar also includes, for the first time, the epaulette piece done in black. Salazar's legs are black with grey printing. Background Armando Salazar was the legendary, yet terrifying pirate hunter who haunted the Caribbean. Hailing from Spain, Salazar was a Spaniard, a high-ranking officer of the Spanish Royal Navy and the decorated capitán of the powerful pirate-hunting warship, the Silent Mary. For many years, Salazar terrorized the seas and killed thousands of pirates until his spectacular fall from grace when a young pirate named Jack Sparrow outsmarted the ruthless pirate killer and led him to his death in the mysterious Devil's Triangle. However, through the dark powers of the Triangle, Salazar was resurrected more powerful than ever, but cursed to wander the world as a ghost for eternity. In addition, Salazar and his crew could not escape from the Triangle, being forced to live in it and slaughter anyone who entered it, causing them to originate legends about why no ship that sailed into the Triangle ever sailed out. Decades after their imprisonment, Salazar and his crew of deadly ghost sailors were released from the Triangle's relentless hold when Jack Sparrow sold his compass to acquire a bottle of rum, although he later recovered it. Hungry for revenge, Salazar led his crew on a mission of vengeance to obtain the legendary Trident of Poseidon to finally eliminate pirates and kill Jack Sparrow to avenge the life that was taken from him. During the search for the Trident, Salazar made an unholy alliance with the Queen Anne's Revenge's captain Hector Barbossa and was able to corner Sparrow and his party at Hangman's Bay. Later, during the race to the Black rock island where Poseidon's Tomb was located, Salazar managed to destroy Lieutenant John Scarfield's ship Essex in order to wipe out the English from the search and captured Turner following a brief combat against Sparrow. During the ensuing battle for the Trident, Henry Turner destroyed the Trident and Salazar regained his human form along his crew, but was wounded by Barbossa during his attempt to board the Black Pearl via its anchor, hitting the anchor face first and was washed away with his remaining crew when the ocean closed. Appearances * 71042 The Silent Mary Other Physical Appearances * 41594 Captain Armando Salazar Notes * Salazar's hairpiece is new and exclusive to him * Salazar's black epaulettes are exclusive to him. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2017